Love Simply IS
by QueenAllie
Summary: A SetoxJou I had requested. Poor Jou. He's experiancing the most confusing thing in life right now. Love. Reviews rock my socks!
1. Love Is Unpredictable

Love Simply IS  
  
Pairing: Seto/Jou Rating: PG-13 for language Summary: Jou experiences one of the most confusing things ever. Love. A request for zello. In Jou's POV. Also semi dedicated to my awesome reviewers from Chess. You guys rock!! Got the ideas for the quotes from "Show Me The Way From Crazy" by Random Rockstar.  
  
~Love Is.... Unpredictable~  
  
"Love not looked for, is love that shall be found." - Unknown  
  
I shifted slightly as a muscle in my leg began to cramp. Ah, no good. I shifted again, trying to find a position that didn't hurt. Then I had to worry about not being able to see through the bushes. Sighing, I tried to move myself a little more into the open while trying to stay hidden. Not the easiest thing to do when you're crouching in the bushes.  
  
I looked across the field to where Shizuka was hiding behind a tree. She shook her head, no one was coming. I stared at the flag sitting in the field between us, and thought about the members of the opposing team.  
  
Let's see... Honda will be playing offensive. They'll probably use Mokuba too, smaller and faster. I scanned the horizon looking for any movement, no one had come to capture the flag(1) yet, but they should soon.  
  
A movement to my left caught my eye. Squinting, I recognized Mokuba flitting from tree to tree. I waved my hand slightly to get Shizuka's attention. Looking round one more time, I saw a shadow move on my right side. Catching Shizuka's eye, I pointed down with two fingers, pointed her to my left and me to my right. She nodded and slinked off to get Mokuba before he could get close enough to the flag.  
  
I studied the shadow as I tried to think who it could be. Malik and Marik aren't tall enough, Anzu never plays offensive, Mokuba's to my left. That leaves Honda, and Kaiba.  
  
I still can't believe how Kaiba's been acting lately. The only word to describe it is... friendly, and that's just not the jerk of a Kaiba I know. I mean, sure Mokuba told us he's trying to be a lot nicer, but it's just too weird for me. He calls me 'mutt' sometimes still, but he's actually started to call me Jou.  
  
I heard a scuffle off to my left and Shizuka yell 'Gotchya!' Great, now it's just me and you, Shadow Man. I shifted myself from the bushes in hopes to get a good running start, but I stumbled when my shoe got caught on a branch.  
  
Kaiba chose that time to sprint out from behind the tree, heading right for the flag. I threw myself forward, running full out to head him off. Who cared if he got the flag? I'd tag him out as soon as I could and just take the flag back. Jounouchi Katsuya has never given the flag up before, and I sure wasn't going to start with Kaiba.  
  
I realized a little too late that, at my speed, I wasn't going to be able to stop fast enough, and I ended up all out tackling Kaiba. We rolled a few feet before my side hit a tree, Kaiba sprawled on top of me still clutching the flag.  
  
I lay there panting as I let the pain in my side subside. I'll have to remember not to tackle the person next time. I looked up at Kaiba, who was trying to catch his breath too, and he looked worried. "You okay?" he panted.  
  
The full weight of our position hit me and a flush spread across my cheeks. "Yeah," I answered, beginning to grow embarrassed and confused. I tackled him, and he asked me if I was okay? I looked into his eyes, shocked at the way Kaiba was behaving and something passed between us. I don't know what it was, but I suddenly grew uncomfortable aware of how close we were.  
  
Yuugi suddenly came tearing into the field with Malik hot on his trail. I shoved Kaiba off of me and took the flag from him. Holding out my hand to help him up I apologized, "Sorry for tackling you, Kaiba."  
  
A small amount of colour filled his cheeks and he ignored my hand as he stood. He stood up fully and then flinched, slouching back down. I jerked forward, afraid I'd hurt him, but he stepped back.  
  
"You should be on the football team, mutt," he said gruffly, holding his side.  
  
I stiffened slightly, hearing his name for me, but I shook it off. I turned and placed our flag by the other one Yuugi had ceremoniously stuck there before falling over.  
  
Everyone began to file back into the field as I grinned at Yuugi. "Get it by playing tag team again?"  
  
Yuugi grinned back up at me and nodded. "Yep, Yami got it, tossed it to me, and tripped Marik. Don't think he was too happy about that," he added impishly as Marik and Yami came into view. I couldn't help but laugh at the smug look Yami was wearing, coupled with Marik yelling his head off about the 'sabotage,' 'cheating,' and generally just insulting all pharaohs known to man.  
  
I winked at Yuugi as I sat down on the grass with everyone else. Yami ignored Marik as he walked to sit by Yuugi, and poked him in the stomach. Yuugi giggled as he sat up and looked at me curiously. "So what happened with you and Kaiba, Jou?" he asked as Seto started to sit between Mokuba and me.  
  
He stiffened as I hurried to say, "I accidentally tackled him. Guess I didn't know my own speed," I joked.  
  
Yuugi just laughed as he looked between the two of us. "This was fun, we should do it again some time!"  
  
Everyone added their agreement as we just sat around, enjoying the early fall weather. Sporadic talking broke out among people and I caught Malik reaching around Marik to tap Ryou's far shoulder. Ryou looked at Anzu confused, because she was talking to Honda.  
  
I wasn't the only one to notice, as Bakura stood up and yelled at Malik to leave his hikari alone. Marik jumped up and I could sense a fight brewing. Honda and I lunged for the two Yamis, pulling them apart before anything could happen.  
  
"Damn Bakura, chill out. Malik was just teasing, he didn't hurt him," I said as I pulled Bakura away.  
  
He shook my hands off and glared at me. "Don't tell me what to do Jounouchi," he growled and I took a step back. This guy must be looking for a fight.  
  
"I think we're done for the day, "Yami said smoothly, drawing all attention his way. Yuugi stood and began to say good-bye to everyone as I edged away from Bakura. I do enjoy living, thank you very much.  
  
"Ready to go Shizuka?" I called out as she was talking to Anzu.  
  
"One minute," she replied and went back to talking.  
  
I looked around and saw Kaiba beginning to rise with a grimace. I stepped forward and offered my hand again. "Did I get you that bad?" I asked concerned. It's not like I meant to hurt him.  
  
He studied me with those sharp blue eyes before finally allowing me to help him up. He held his side as he got up and guilt began to worm its way into my stomach "Are you sure you're alright, Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba pulled his hand back and stood up the rest of the way by himself. "I'll be fine," he said stubbornly. Something glinted in his eyes; pain? I didn't think I tackled him *that* hard.  
  
"Okay, Jou!" Shizuka said, grabbing my arm and dragged me off. "Let's go eat!  
  
"Okay, sis," I said with a backward glance at the group. I waved good- bye to everyone, but the only people who saw were Kaiba and Mokuba, both of whom waved back, giving me much to think about on my way home.  
  
"Love is a vine that grows in our heart." -unknown  
  
(1) Capture the flag is a game played with two teams each trying to capture the flag and get it back to their home base first, in order to win.  
  
Anyway... reviews are nice, and you get mentioned in my next section. ~.^ Still taking requests. I've got 2 now, and I'll make a list of the ones I am asked to write. I have nothing better to do after all. I mean come on. It's just college. Not like its important or anything. ^^; 


	2. Love is Distracting

Okay, next section. *looks at it* hhmmmmm..... *pokes the middle* Feels iffy to me... What do you think? Well Jou-Pup, he'll suffer, but just in the thinking to much way. And we all know that's painful for Jou. ^^ hehehe I'd love to play Capture the Flag with Kaiba too, DSF. Only... I don't think I'd go after the flag.... ^_^;; Bakura kicks, Icy!! He's so evil it's delish. Thanks for reading Sharem! I had to get more Marik in there. He needs some lovin too, ya know? Kaiba ain't so bad in this one Livi, but he has his moments. *nods knowingly* Well Here we go....  
  
Pairing: Seto/Jou, and am noticing some people hanging out a lot... maybe I'm subconsciously pairing someone else..... Guess who!  
  
Disclaimer: *waves a sword pathetically at the lawyers* Back you devils!!!!  
  
Love is.... Distracting  
  
"Only two things in life are infinite: the universe, and human stupidity, and I'm not so sure about the universe." - Albert Einstein  
  
"Jounouchi?" I heard my name being called at the edge of my consciousness. Who was bothering me? Couldn't they tell I was thinking?  
  
"Jounouchi?" the voice came again. Annoyed, I looked up. Oh. It was my teacher. Shit...  
  
"Yes, ma'am?" I asked in a would-be-winning voice. Shame it was only 'would be.'  
  
She looked at me levelly. "You wouldn't happen to know the answer to the question I just asked, would you?" she asked, and I could tell she doubted I would.  
  
If I was going to go down, I may as well go down in style. "42?" I hazarded a guess. It was the answer to Life, the Universe, and Everything(1), why shouldn't it be the answer to her question?  
  
"Jounouchi. This is Literature class, not math," she commented dryly over the class's snickering.  
  
I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Then how about Shakespeare?" I offered. That had to do with Literature, right? Hm. Maybe I should actually pay attention rather than thinking about other things... nah. Too much effort.  
  
She just continued to look to me for a while longer before turning and walking back to the front of the room. "Correct Jounouchi," she grudgingly admitted. "Shakespeare is the greatest English Playwright; however some question whether he actually wrote the plays(2)..." She continued her blathering as my eyes glazed over. I don't care about some 50 year old dead guy.  
  
A paper ball hit me on the side of the head and I glared at Honda. Was he trying to get me in trouble? I was good enough at that on my own.  
  
"Man you got lucky, he hissed at me, trying not to get caught. "Why were you zoning anyway?  
  
My eyes slid past him to the brunette on his right. "No reason, she's just boring," I lied, and I turned to face the front, ending the conversation. Like I was going to tell him what I was thinking about. Like I was even going to admit what I was thinking. 'Oh, nothing Honda, just doubting my sexuality, and thinking abut Kaiba. What? No, no connection at all. No, I'm not in denial,'  
  
I began to bounce my foot restlessly, I hate thinking. It only ends up confusing me. There is *no* connection..... well, maybe a small one, very small. He just got me started in thinking. Oh, so it's his fault... well that's great. Now there's a big connection.  
  
I signed and glanced at the clock. Another 20 minutes. In an attempt to stop thinking I decided to try paying attention to what was being discussed in class in hopes to think of other things.  
  
He wrote plays, he wrote poems, that's great. Can we go now? I blinked suddenly and straightened slightly. I glanced quickly to my right, and ended up locking eyes with Kaiba. I knew someone was watching me, but him? Nervously, I turned back to the front and slouched down in my seat.  
  
For the remainder of the class, I stayed that way, but still I felt uncomfortable. Why was he looking at me? Okay, I'm overreacting, but I sure was glad when lunch time rolled around.  
  
Sitting at our usual table, Honda tried, again, to engage me in a conversation about what I was thinking.  
  
"Honda! I normally zone in that class, why do you care so much about it today?" I asked, frustrated with all of his questions.  
  
"You looked worried. Really, is there anything wrong, man?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"It's nothing," I assured him. Nothing he needed to worry about. Nothing he even needed to know about. I glanced around the table and noticed Yuugi's absence. After a quick scan of the lunch room, I saw him talking to Kaiba.  
  
At almost the exact moment I looked up at them Kaiba began walking toward our table, and Yuugi ducked out into the hall. What was going on?  
  
I looked down and began eating some fries in order to not look suspicious. Luckily for me it worked that time.  
  
"Ryou? Yuugi asked me to tell you he'd like to speak with you," Kaiba said as he sat at the table.  
  
Ryou looked up from talking to Malik and blinked at Kaiba. "He does?"  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Yes. He's in the hall if you don't believe me."  
  
"I do," Ryou said trustingly as he stood, and headed for the hall.  
  
Kaiba's gaze followed Ryou's leaving, and I began to feel incredibly mad at myself. There was no way I was feeling jealousy at all. There was no reason. Ryou left the cafeteria, and Kaiba turned around.  
  
"Okay, Yuugi and I decided that the best place to hold the party would be at my house. Anzu, you said you wanted to help decorate, right?" he asked.  
  
Let it just be known that I have always hated being lost. I had no clue what Kaiba was talking about.  
  
"Yes, Shizuka and I were talking about how to decorate it. We were thinking streamers and a few balloons," Anzu answered.  
  
A party? And I wasn't invited?  
  
"Sounds good," Kaiba said with a glance to the hall. "Ryou will think we're going to work on the Literature project and will show up around one. If the rest of you could show up around 12 to 12:30 we can help Anzu with the decorations and set everything up."  
  
Ryou and Yuugi walked back in the lunch room and Kaiba stood up. I, however, was still confused, so I turned to Anzu.  
  
"What?" I asked, hoping she got that my question covered everything that just happened.  
  
She just rolled her eyes at me and hurriedly whispered, "Ryou's birthday is Saturday, and we're throwing him a surprise party."  
  
Finally it all clicked. I remembered Shizuka telling me about it when we were at dinner last night. Oh great, the party's in two days. I'm going to have to get Ryou something. Ugh, I hate shopping. Maybe if I just give Shizuka some money she can buy the gift from the both of us....  
  
"Jou? Are you okay?" Yuugi interrupted my gift buying ideas. "You're not eating."  
  
"He's thinking Yuug. It's like chewing bubble gum and walking, it's too difficult for him," Honda said quickly before I could reply.  
  
I threw a fry at him and started eating my burger. Honda was right in being worried about me. Of all the stupid things for me to be thinking about *ever,* thinking I liked Kaiba at all, in any way, took the cake.  
  
"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel." Anonymous  
  
(1) If you don't know what that is, you are a deprived person. Go read "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy," and while you're at it, get a towel too. They're really handy.  
  
(2) Shakespeare *is* the greatest, don't fight it. And those stupid rumors that Queen Elizabeth, or some Lord or another wrote the stories is **** in my opinion. But that's just me. There's always a skeptic.  
  
Okay, that's all for now.... You know, I was thinking. Maybe I should actually write section 3. ^^;;; Anyway, I'm in love with reviews and the more I get the more I'll want to write it. Also, I have a rather humorous Song Fic up that's Bakura/Malik, if you like them. Still taking pair requests.... two spots left, to see what I have so far, it's in my profile. ^__^ 


	3. Love is Realization

I am so sorry you guys!!!! I meant to have this up on Friday but there was a fire on campus and we lost the electricity and the internet and ARG! For more info check out my live journal (shameless plug time!!). Webpage in my profile. *sighs* it was a mess anyway. I'm posting this un-beta-ed so you guys can read it. I'm really sorry!! I think you mean 'doodads' Icy. o.o the toothpicks are massing for war? I'll be sure to keep matches handy to beat them back. ^.^ Glad you like it so far Misura, I too would love to have seen Honda's face... bet he would done an anime fall. Hehe Impulsive, you say DSF? Oh you don't even know. ^__^ Read on to find out *just* how impulsive Mr. Jounouchi can be. Thanks for reviewing Kinsako! I love Seto/Jou now too. Don't worry Girl of Grace, no truth or dare, or spin the bottle. I don't like games like that in stories either. Dude Livi! I so shoulda answered 42 at school... but I was never called on unless I knew the answer... oh well. Woulda been fun! I'm glad you like zello!! *points* That's who requested it! And she likes it! YEAH! *huggles all her '42' friends* I felt like such a dork for putting that in there!!! I didn't think anyone would get it! Anyway, on to the next section!  
  
Disclaimer: see the end... don't wanna give *any* hints to what happens. But... I don't own YGO.... *sniff*  
  
Love is.... Realization  
  
"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without, and we know we cannot live within." - James Baldwin  
  
"Jou.... Jou.... JOU!" Shizuka yelled, pounding on my door.  
  
"Mfph," I grumbled into my pillow.  
  
"Jou!" she yelled again, continuing with that annoying knocking. Hello? I'm trying to sleep here.  
  
"Mrrg!" I yelled back at her from deep under my covers.  
  
"NO! You have to get up *now.* Ryou's birthday party is today, remember? It's almost 11:30 already!" I could just see her: hands on her hips, glaring at the door with a chastising look on her face.  
  
As I lay there thinking of a good argument, or way out, suffocation became an option... no Jou, you can't kill your sister.  
  
I lifted my head up and glared at the door. "Fine!" Stupid party's too early. How can people get up before 1 on Saturdays? I got out of the bed and looked at my floor. Now where was that clean clothes pile?  
  
"If you're not up in 10 minutes you can forget about breakfast!" Shizuka called through the door as I began looking for any clean clothes.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I opened the door. "Yes mother," I said looking at her. Yep, just the pose I knew she would have.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. Was it something I said?  
  
I quickly changed clothes and headed for the kitchen. I had to get out of my room; my bed was calling to me (I'd run too, if furniture was talking to me).  
  
"Done in less than 10 minutes! What's for breakfast?" I asked upon entering the kitchen.  
  
Shizuka looked up at me and then pointed to the plate of toast on the table. "There will be food at the party, so you don't need to eat too much."  
  
The party. Ugh. I sat down and buttered my toast, dreading the party. Did it have to be at Kaiba's house? Stupid Kaiba. I glared at the table, absent mindedly eating.  
  
At Shizuka's giggling, I looked up. "What?" I asked confused.  
  
"I don't think you know what you're eating. I should have put pepper on it, I bet you wouldn't have noticed," she said, grinning at me.  
  
I quickly checked my toast. It was okay. "I don't see what's so funny about that," I retorted.  
  
She just smiled to herself as she pushed Ryou's card to me. "It's nothing. You need to sign the card too."  
  
I quickly finished off the rest of my toast, and signed my name, handing it back to her.  
  
"Okay!" she said, grabbing the gift bag and placing the card inside of it. "Let's go! We don't wanna be late."  
  
I looked at the clock. "Sis, it's not even 11:50 yet."  
  
She just grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door. I willingly let her because I knew there was no fighting it. "I need to be there to decorate!" she explained as we made our way down the stairs of our apartment building.  
  
"So who all is coming, again?" I asked, trying to remember what she had told me.  
  
She sighed. "I've told you twice already, now."  
  
I just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck. "So how's about a third time? Third time *is* the charm, ya know."  
  
"Fine, but this is the last time," she warned. Taking a deep breath, she listed everyone off. "Yuugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Marik, Otogi, Honda, Mai, Bakura, us, and Ryou, of course."  
  
"Wow, and all in one breath," I teased. At least there were going to be a good number of people around. Hopefully it would keep me from doing anything stupid. But, knowing me...  
  
My mind continued to wander as I walked along after Shizuka. I really didn't want to go to the party, but in a way I did. Maybe I'm just masochistic like that.  
  
I ran into Shizuka as she stopped, and my thinking did the same. "Oh! Sorry," I apologized hurriedly.  
  
She just shook her head at me. "Who ever she is, I hope she's worth all this thinking you're doing."  
  
My jaw dropped as I stared at her. "What?" I blurted out. What was she talking about?  
  
"Come on, big brother. You're acting like a school boy with a new crush. So whoever she is-"  
  
"I don't have a crush!" I interrupted her. That's insane. A crush on the person I was thinking of? Ha! Good joke.  
  
"We're here, by the way," she informed me.  
  
Oh right. Party, decorating. Focus Jou.  
  
We walked up the gates outside of Kaiba's mansion, house, thing, and I looked at the video security unit. I stared at it a moment before pushing the doorbell that was on there.  
  
A face popped up on the screen, and a guy asked me who I was and why I was there.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya. Kaiba's expecting me for a party," I explained. Man this thing was so weird. Why couldn't Kaiba have a normal doorbell like everyone else?  
  
The screen went blank and the gates began to open. I just walked through as they opened, not caring to wait. Shizuka followed behind me, looking around that the huge front area. This time, she was the one who bumped into me when I stopped at the font doors.  
  
I reached up to knock on the door, grinning at my sister, who was blushing, when the doors opened.  
  
"Welcome," the butler said, stepping back to let us through.  
  
Shizuka and I exchanged a look as we stepped through the doorway, and into the massive hall.  
  
I could hear Anzu talking to someone about where to put the streamers as we walked down the hall. Great. 30 minutes of being bossed around by Anzu. I woke up early for this, why?  
  
The butler stopped outside of a large living room, directed us in, and left to answer the door again.  
  
"Jou! Good," Anzu said the instant my foot hit the floor of the room. Is it too late to back out and not be forced to do manual labor? "I need you to help Honda set up the stereo," she directed, pointing to the front of the room where Honda was looking at papers, confused. Damn, shoulda backed out sooner.  
  
Shizuka hurried off to put our gift in the growing pile, and help set up everything at the food table. Why couldn't I help there?  
  
After a few minutes of confusion, Honda and I finally got the stereo hooked up. I turned it on to the local dance and techno station as I set off to help Yami hang up the 'Happy Birthday' banner.  
  
"What is this?" Anzu asked, walking back into the room with Otogi, with more balloons.  
  
"It's Paul Oakenfold," I defended, knowing she didn't like that kind of music.  
  
"You say that like it means something," she muttered as she put in a mix CD. Oh well. At least I knew Anzu didn't listen to rap or country.  
  
Kaiba walked in and placed some chips on the food table before turning around to everyone. "Okay, Ryou should be here in 10 minutes or so. You guys will all stay in here and stay quiet, and when I come back with Ryou, everyone yell 'surprise'" he explained like we were all five.  
  
"Really Kaiba? I didn't know that's what you did at a surprise party," I said sarcastically.  
  
He smirked at me. "That's why I said it, Jou. Couldn't have you confused."  
  
I can never win with this guy. Stupid Kaiba and his stupid quick wit. Gr.  
  
"I'm going to go wait in the foyer, so just finish up and get ready,"" he said as he left.  
  
Everyone was just adding the finishing touches as I turned off the stereo. Finally, an excuse to not listen to Justin Timberlake(shudder).  
  
Nothing else to do, we just stood there, waiting, until we heard Kaiba talking, heading in our direction.  
  
"We will be in the living room, because it has the most room," he was saying.  
  
"Okay," Ryou said as they walked on, just about to reach the door.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone yelled and Ryou paled as he jumped back slightly.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" came the scattered yells, and Ryou's cheeks reddened.  
  
"You guys... you didn't have to throw me a party," he said embarrassed.  
  
"Sure we did!" Yuugi proclaimed, pulling Ryou into the room. "It's your birthday!" He pushed Ryou over to the food table and Ryou's eyes brightened.  
  
"Crème Puffs!" he exclaimed looking at the food. "This is why you wouldn't let me eat much, isn't it Bakura?" he asked looking at his yami.  
  
Bakura shifted slightly as everyone looked at him. "I could have cared less," he replied gruffly, but he couldn't help but smile as Ryou hugged him.  
  
"Let's eat!" he said smiling at everyone.  
  
A full stomach and a good amount of gifts later, everyone just sat around talking. I made my way over to where Kaiba was sitting, still feeling guilty about the tackle.  
  
"Hey," I said sitting next to him "You okay?"  
  
He looked up at me. "What?"  
  
"Well, I mean..." I waved my hand at his side, unsure of what to say.  
  
He seemed to understand, though, because he answered, "Oh, I just bruised a little."  
  
Glad I hadn't caused any permanent damage, I leaned back in the chair and looked around. The girls were standing around the stereo and seemed to be discussing something. That can't be good...  
  
Anzu put in a CD, pushed play, and my worst fears were confirmed. A slow song began, some Alanis Morissette song from few years ago, and Anzu marched over to us guys, only to drag Yuugi off into the middle of the room, and start slow dancing with him. Mai followed suit, pulling a very flustered Yami from his seat.  
  
Then Honda and Otogi started to argue over who would dance with Shizuka. She had other plans, as she pulled Ryou away from his conversation with Mokuba. Honda and Otogi didn't even notice.  
  
I looked over at Kaiba, and before I could stop myself, which I probably should have done, I blurted out, "Dance with me."  
  
He stared at me in shock, mouth hanging open, and in the silence my mind registered the words of the song.  
  
"Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm.  
Must be somewhat hard telling  
To watch them burn me shepherd  
But you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight."  
  
After a nice pause, I began to feel stupid. Not wanting to back out, and actually look stupid I asked, "What's wrong Kaiba? Don't know how to dance? Afraid to look stupid?"  
  
His mouth shut as he glared at me. "Yeah right, I'm better than you'd ever be," he retorted.  
  
"So?" I asked daringly. "I'll even allow you to lead."  
  
He stood up, dragging me out into the floor. He grabbed my hand and started dancing ball room style. "Like I would let it be any other way?"  
  
There was at least 6 inches between us, and his rigid stance made me snicker.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Sorry Kaiba, but you dance like you have a pole shoved up your ass," I answered grinning.  
  
His eyes narrowed and, before I could react, he closed the space between us to where we were practically flush, and wrapped his other arm around my waist. He smirked at me, our face mere inches apart, "This relaxed enough for you?"  
  
I paled, realizing how close we were, and just turned my head away. A new song started playing and I just followed Kaiba's lead, letting myself get lost in the song. It was better than thinking of how I actually liked this...being held by him...  
  
"God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight.  
I'd be the last to help you understand.  
Are you strong enough to be my man?"  
  
The soft music washed over me as I thought about the person in my arms. There was absolutely no denying it now. I *was* gay, and I *did* like Kaiba, but would I ever be able to admit it? Would I ever be strong enough?  
  
"Nothing's true, and nothing's right  
So let me be alone tonight  
'Cause you can't change the way I am.  
Are you strong enough to be my man?  
  
Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe.  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave."  
  
This was just so perfect. Who cares if no one else would agree, or understand? I didn't even understand. But I felt it, and nothing could change that.  
  
But could he accept me? After everything between us: the fights, the name calling.  
  
I lost myself in the song, feeling the lyrics. Let Kaiba lie to me. I just didn't want to lose it before I had it. Not before I even had a chance...  
  
"I have a face I cannot show,  
I make the rules us as I go.  
It's try and love me if you can,  
Are you strong enough to be my man?"  
  
I can't show this to you Kaiba, just like I know you can't really show the side of you that cares about people. I'll try, if you let me. I'll try my hardest, but would I be strong enough?  
  
Instinctively, I pulled myself closer as I started thinking more, leaning my head on his shoulder as my mind raced, looking for comfort. I didn't see the room, or feel the ground. I didn't even notice when he pressed his cheek to the top of my head. All I heard was the song.  
  
"When I've shown you that I just don't care,  
When I'm throwing punches in the air,  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand,  
Would you be man enough to be my man?"  
  
Would I, Kaiba? "Yes," I whispered in response to my question. I would be strong enough for you.  
  
He pulled back from me suddenly, and I stumbled as he stopped dancing.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked and I stared back in shock as I realized he heard what I had said.  
  
"I said 'yes,'" I answered, uncertain of how I was going to get myself out of this one.  
  
"Why?" he demanded, his expression flickering between nothing, and then something unreadable.  
  
"I was thinking of the song..." I trailed off. I couldn't tell him now. Not with everyone in the room. But if I didn't would I really be strong enough?  
  
"I was thinking of you..." I whispered, but most of what I said was covered up by Mai as she walked up beside us.  
  
"Jounouchi, if you're going to dance with Kaiba, you're definitely going to dance with me," she stated, and promptly dragged me nearer to the stereo.  
  
I took the lead this time, and as we made our first rotation I watched Kaiba when I could. He just stood in that same spot, staring at where I had been standing. Right before he moved out of my vision, he looked at me, but I couldn't see the expression on his face.  
  
I quickly looked to the other side of the room, waiting for him to come into my view again. Had he heard what I whispered? Did he even care what I said? But as my gaze came back to the spot I was looking for, he was gone.  
  
Well Kaiba, I pretty much told you how I felt. Did you feel the same? And yes or no, would you be strong enough to tell me?  
  
"Love does not begin or end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is war; love is growing up." - James Baldwin  
  
Disclaimer Part II: Don't own those two wonderful songs either. Sadly enough.  
  
Oh my goodness!! This was a super long section. 12 pages handwritten, 8 pages typed up a word count of over 2,600. *passes out* Don't expect every section to be this long now.... Anyway, what do you guys think? Totally want reviews on this. Sorry again! 


	4. Love is Surrendering

Back on schedule. Here's the next section! Nothing new to report around here. Just beginning to plan the Yami/Yugi and Duke/Tristan. Oh, and due to the extreme length of last section, the rest will be shorter. That was just so uber long... I agree Arbiter, they're so meant to be together. I think I liked last section just for the image of them dancing DSF. *sigh* shame I don't own YGO... lol Well Kaiba does do something this section, so maybe your demanding paid off? ~.^ *points down* here's your next section leaf! *gasp* What Livi? Who is Paul Oakenfold?! He's only the greatest DJ EVER!!! *ahem* sorry. He's a Euro DJ. Really good techno if you want to get *coughdownloadcough* any of his songs. We need to start a club Ice, the 'We hate Justin Club.' Stupid white boy thinking he's black. I know Misura! Control Freak Seto. There's no way he would ever not lead. Not that I mind of course. Ryou? Oh riiiight... hehehe It was his party huh? ^_^;;;; The reason I didn't put more angstyness during the last section, darkmus, was because he'd been angsting for 2 days already. He finally had something to do that wouldn't really let him think all that much about it. With Anzu bossing him around, I'm sure he wouldn't have time to think.  
  
"There is no disguise which can hide love for long, where it exists." - La Rochefoucould  
  
Love is.... Surrendering.  
  
"Today was so much fun! I'm glad Ryou liked what we got him(1). I was afraid he wouldn't. I mean, when I saw it in the store I figured he would like it, but after I bought it..." Shizuka chattered on and I just let it all wash over me. To think, she actually wonders why she finishes eating last.  
  
A piece of garlic toast hit my nose, and I looked up in shock. What did I do to deserve that?  
  
My sister just grinned at me over her lasagna. "You're thinking too much again."  
  
"It's not what you think," I grumbled, popping the piece of toast in my mouth. She threw it at me, I may as well eat it.  
  
"Oh really?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow. "Well, whatever you say, I think you should just tell her. All this thinking you're doing is so out of character that it's beginning to scare me," she teased.  
  
I straightened, going to my defense. "I think all the time!"  
  
She smirked as she began eating again. "Sure, big brother, whatever you say."  
  
Shaking my head, I put my dishes up and left the kitchen. Despite what some people's opinion may be, I really do think about stuff. It may not be philosophical or anything, but it's still thinking.  
  
I walked into my room and flipped the radio on, while leaving the lights off, wanting to think about today's events in peace.  
  
Not long after Kaiba left, the party began to die down. Then, not 10 minutes later, Kaiba walked back in and politely asked us to leave so he, Ryou, and Yuugi could actually work on the project. He didn't look at me the whole time. He didn't even let us help clean up and take everything down. That's what he has maids for, after all.  
  
Sighing I flopped down on my bed. Shizuka had no idea what she was talking about. I couldn't just tell Kaiba. That whisper before was hard enough, but to actually come out and tell him?  
  
And it's not like he even heard what I had whispered. And if he did hear what I said, it's not like he would really know what I meant.  
  
I sat up quickly. What if he did know? What if that's why he asked everyone to leave? He didn't want everyone to leave really. Just me...  
  
I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. Maybe he just wasn't sure what to think... I'm not even sure what to think! How can I make a good decision when I don't understand his actions? It could mean he likes me, it could mean he doesn't like me. Sigh. Men are so complicated.  
  
What if Shizuka is right? What if I should just go and actually tell him? At least then I would know, one way or the other. No second guessing, no fears. But also no hope. If it's no, then that's it. Nothing more for me to do.  
  
Oh hell, just do it Jounouchi. I pushed myself off the bed and left my room before I could chicken out. I slipped out the door, hoping Shizuka wouldn't hear me, and started walking to Kaiba's.  
  
Maybe he will be at his office, and I won't have to tell him. Maybe he'll refuse me entrance. Maybe I'll get hit by a bus... okay, scratch that last one. I would prefer no physical harm.  
  
I could always just change my mind when I get there. Or just talk to him about the literature project. See what he was doing for it. Act like I need help on it. That could work.  
  
I stopped outside of the large gates and looked at Kaiba's 'doorbell.' How was I going to get past this?  
  
Nothing else to do, I pushed the button and waited for the security guy.  
  
The same guy's face popped up on the screen, and, once again, he asked me for my name and why I was there.  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya," I said for the second time that day. "I'm here to talk to Kaiba."  
  
The man looked down at something and then looked back up. "Is he expecting you?"  
  
"Do I have to make an appointment to talk to a friend?" I asked in response. There's no way he's going to let me in... darn, oh well.  
  
The man left the screen for a few seconds and when he came back he said, "Kaiba isn't seeing anyone right now, so you may enter."  
  
The gate moved aside as I walked back onto his property. Just like before the front doors opened before I could knock.  
  
"This way Mr. Jounouchi," the butler said after closing the door. He walked into the depths of the mansion. I sure hoped he would be around when I left, because I got lost after two turns.  
  
The butler stopped outside of a door, and knocked. After a pause, he opened the door and announced, "Mr. Jounouchi Katsuya, sir."  
  
He backed out and I gave him a weird look as I walked in. Did I really need to be announced like that? Kaiba'd know who I was when he saw me.  
  
Kaiba sat behind his desk, laptop open, papers everywhere, just looking at me. "Can I help you?" he asked as the butler shut the door behind me.  
  
"Um, well, I was wondering about the literature project..." I lied.  
  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow and waved at the chair across the desk from him, inviting me to sit. "You could have asked Yuugi. He lives closer to you, and you're better friends with him. Why are you really here?"  
  
I stopped a few feet from the chair. Great, what was I supposed to tell him now?  
  
"I wanted to apologize," I blurted out. That was better than nothing. I did feel like I forced Kaiba into dancing with me. It's not like he jumped at the chance.  
  
"Are you still on about that tackle?" he asked, brow furrowed.  
  
"No," I mumbled. "Today at the party..." I trialed off.  
  
Kaiba leaned back in his chair and his eyes clouded. "There's nothing to apologize about. You didn't step on my feet, surprisingly."  
  
"I left in the middle of a conversation," I said looking at the ground. Now I was just making stuff up. I was never going to tell him doing this...  
  
"It's not your fault Mai interrupted us." Kaiba replied.  
  
"But you kicked everyone out before we could finish it," I said annoyed. This was going no where. I looked up at him, he hadn't changed position. Just sat there looking at me.  
  
He crossed his arms and stared at me. "If that's what's bothering you we can finish it now. But why are you really here?"  
  
I avoided his question. "We can't just pick up on a conversation. I doubt you even remember where we were."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me. "'I was thinking of the song'" he quoted. Did that mean he didn't here the last part I added? Did I really want him to?  
  
"Then you said something else, but it must not have been that important since you whispered it." Kaiba continued. "If you really mean something you would say it like you meant it."  
  
I stood across the desk from Kaiba, awkwardly aware of the real reason I was there, and his lectures weren't helping me any. Colour rose into my cheeks and before I could embarrass myself further I turned to go. "I don't even know why I'm trying."  
  
I heard the scrape of his chair moving backwards. "Jou, wait."  
  
Ignoring him I continued toward the door. It was stupid to think I was going to actually tell him.  
  
"Jou," he said again.  
  
My hand grabbed the handle of the door, but before I could open it very far, Kaiba's hand reached over my shoulder and pushed it shut again. What are you doing this to me for? "I asked you to wait," he stated. I could feel his breath ruffle my hair.  
  
"Why should I?" I asked in classic defiance. I wouldn't look at him. What made him think I cared what he had to say? And when exactly did I start doing just that?  
  
His hand moved from the door to my shoulder, and he turned me around. I don't know why I didn't resist. I just didn't feel like it. I looked into the eyes of the man I had hated. The man I now cared about. How could it all change so much?  
  
He held eye contact with me for a few moments before he looked down. The silence grew awkward while he thought, and I became acutely aware of the fact that his hand was still on my shoulder.  
  
"I don't want you to leave while you're mad at me," he said when he brought his head back up. Who said it was you I was mad at?  
  
Emotions tore through me so fast I couldn't tell what I felt. Anger. Nervousness. Hope? My gaze flitted for a mere second to his hand on my shoulder before going back to his face. "Why?" I asked him, unsure of what to think of his statement.  
  
After following my gaze to his hand, a slight blush came to his cheeks, and he began to move it.  
  
Without even thinking, like usual for me, I grabbed his hand and placed it back on my shoulder. It's not like he had the plague, and I didn't mind him touching me. It reminded me of when we were dancing...  
  
He looked at my hand covering his, and I was shocked at how lost he looked. What could shake the ever stoic Kaiba Seto? I removed my hand and left his where it was. "Jou I..." Kaiba trailed off. The confusion and uncertainty I was feeling caused the tension to grow.  
  
Suddenly, or maybe it wasn't sudden, maybe I was thinking too much again, Kaiba closed the space between us and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes slid shut of their own accord as his hand moved to the back of my neck.  
  
I began to feel uncomfortable, and unsure of what to do next, when he tentatively licked my bottom lip. My arms came up and wound themselves around his neck as I opened my mouth in response to his silent question, and surrendered myself to him.  
  
"One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love." - Anonymous  
  
(1)Do you like the wonderful elusiveness about the gift? Didn't want to think of what they could give him. ^_^ to lazy.  
  
*sniffle* They're so cute... I only have one more section of this left. Kind of an epilogue sorta thing. Anyway, be sure to review! I should get the next section up by Wednesday. Hope everyone has/had a Happy Halloween, Happy Samhain, or, if you live in Australia, Happy Beltane! 


	5. Love is Hope

Disclaimer: This writer does not own YuGiOh. Nor is she responsible for any accidents where the reader is reduced to a pile of happy goo, or chokes on the large amounts of fluff in this section.  
  
There are some sections in my writings that have fluff. This section can be describes as being fluff with a bit of a story. ~.^ ^____^ I'm glad you liked Sharem. You should like this one too. ^^ You mean you don't dress up all the time Ice? I do... maybe that's where the weird looks come from. We can have a secret handshake if you want. Goodness DSF, if you gooed over last section your goo will goo over this one. I'm sorry I forgot your holiday Livi! Happy Day of the Dead to you too!! Anyway, here's the fluff!!  
  
Love is.... Hope  
  
"Love is a gift that cannot be earned. It can only be given." - unknown  
  
The kiss only lasted seconds, but I would have had it last forever. Who needs to breathe, anyway? Breathing is so overrated.  
  
However, the shift that one kiss caused was the reason we decided we needed to discuss things, but saying we were going to do that, and actually doing that were two different things.  
  
I sat partially in his lap, partially on the couch, with my cheek pressed into his shoulder. I had one arm around his waist as I idly played with the hem of his t-shirt with my other hand. He held my waist with one of his arms, the other rested on the leg I had over his lap. We weren't talking that much. We didn't need to. This was enough.  
  
Questions still tore through my mind at warp speed, and finally I just had to voice one. "Did you hear what I whispered?"  
  
"I heard it," he replied, "But I didn't think I heard right. Or I could have been reading too much into it. I never thought it possible for you to like me back."  
  
"But Kai-" I stopped at the pressure around my waist as he hugged me. "But Seto," I corrected. "I thought you hated me. When did that change?"  
  
"I don't think it ever did," he answered and I pulled away slightly to look at him. "It's confusing but I think I hated you because I liked you."  
  
I blinked at him. "Don't you think that's taking the whole 'tease your crush' thing a bit too far?" I asked him. He had flat out insulted me so much that I didn't think it could even be considered simply teasing.  
  
He smiled sadly as he brought his hand up to play with my hair. "I was raised to think emotions were bad. I guess I did it to try and convince myself not to like you."  
  
"Do you have to do it by insulting me?" I asked petulantly. I didn't mean to whine or start a fight, I just didn't understand him.  
  
"If I made myself believe you were all of those things I said, then I could make myself not like you," he tried to explain. Kaiba's thinking was just to complex for me so I remained silent. But wait...  
  
"Why did you try to become friends with everyone then?" I asked leaning against him again.  
  
He chuckled before replying, "The insulting wasn't working so I wanted to find your faults so I would stop then."  
  
"My faults?" I asked into his chest and felt him nod. Reluctantly I inquired, "What did you find?"  
  
He leaned his cheek against my head and said, "You mouth off to much, and act before you think, but I don't find them to be faults. They're what make you Jou."  
  
"How long?" I asked, unable to stem the tide of questions. This just made no sense.  
  
He shrugged against me. "The middle of Duelist Kingdom maybe. I can't really remember."  
  
Still overcome with the shock of it all, I whispered my last question, the only one that really mattered, "Why?"  
  
Kaiba paused before answering, and I couldn't blame him, it was a very loaded question after all.  
  
"Why do you like me?" he asked in response.  
  
I thought about it seriously. He's attractive, sure, who wouldn't notice. He has his nice moments, but really, I'm stuck. "Um..." I said while I continued to think. He brought his hand to stroke my cheek and tilted my face up so he could look into my eyes as he voiced his thoughts, "Because this feels so nice," he stated simply with a soft smile. He leaned his forehead against mine and I began to drown in his cerulean pools. "Because this feels so right," he whispered.  
  
I ran my free hand through his soft brown hair as I pulled his lips down to mine. The kiss we shared that time was so different from the tentative, hopeful kiss from before. This one was full of love, happiness, and spoke of our wishes for the future. Each other.  
  
~End~ Well, that's the end of that one. The beginning of my next story "Bah Humbug," my Duke/Tristan, should be up in two days. If you couldn't tell, it's Christmas themed! Yay for themes!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!! You guys are the only reason I'm writing, so bunches of credit to you all! Be sure to review on this one. Too much fluff? Not enough? Lemme know, I may just get bored and make a fluff full story. And remember, as the Beatles said "All you need is fluff"...... or something like that... 


End file.
